Ziva's dad
by everyfanlover
Summary: THIS WAS UPLOADED IN 2010 ON MY OLD ACCOUNT ZIVA101 BUT I FORGOT MY PASSWORD AND EMAIL SO IM UPLOADING IT HERE PLEASE DO NOT TAKE DOWN. what happeneds when ziva gets a call from her dad (it may be about ziva and abby but there is tiva moments)
1. Over at Abby's

Abby heard a loud knock at her door. She looked at her clock it was 3 in the morning.

She walked over to her door and opened it up there she saw a very upset Ziva with tears running down her face.

"Oh my God Ziva what's wrong" Abby was shocked she had never seen her best friend like this.

"Abby I would… rather not talk… about it right… now may I stay the...the... night" she said in between the sobs.

"Of course come in" Abby shut the door behind Ziva

"Ziva do want anything hot coco coffee water?"

Ziva knew that Abby would do everything for her that she could do. That's why she was her best friend cuz Ziva knew she could go to Abby for anything and she needed her right now.

Ziva sat down on abbys black couch. Abby came back with a glass of water for her. She took it from her and took a sip.

"So Ziva what's wrong what happened." Ziva wanted to tell her so bad but new she could not. She didn't even know why she was there cuz just being there put her and her friend in danger.

"Abby I should not even be here"

"Why just tell me what's wrong you can tell me anything"

"I know I can tell you anything"

"Well then talk…I'm listening"

"Abby I…I can't I'm sorry but I can't" Ziva tried to get up but failed to do so because she was stopped but Abby grabbing her arm.

"Ok Abby fine I will tell you what is wrong is that Eli called."

"Your father?"

"Yes"

"Well what did he say no wait you don't have to tell me if you don't want to?"

Ziva was silent for a moment thinking about the conversion she had had with her father. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was scared. Just then she had Abby attached to her

"Oh Ziva don't cry"

"I am ok Abby I was just thinking about my conversion I had with Eli"

"Well what did he say"

Just then Ziva's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID

"its Gibbs"


	2. I can't

"Hey Gibbs"

"Hey Ziva we have a dead body outside of n.c.i.s. think you could come down?"

"Um…not really"

**A/N I know I can't believe she said no to Gibbs.**

"What why not you really need to"

"Gibbs I just can not it is complicated"

"David! You need to get here now that's an order. It has to do with you"

"Got it Gibbs be right there"

Then Gibbs hung up

"Ziva what's going on?"

"There is a dead body a block away from n.c.i.s and Gibbs wants me to go down there…it has to do with me"

Abby looked at her for a moment

"You didn't get pissed and kill someone did you?"

Ziva knew she was just joking around just to try to make her laugh

"No I did not. Now I have to go goodbye Abby"

**A/N sorry its so short but think it's a good chapter if you have any ideas tell me.**


	3. because of me

**A/N:For all you TIVA fans out there. There will be a sweet moment in this chapter. **

_I __**WILL**__ find you. you can not hide._

All Ziva could here was Eli's voice in her head. Eli. Her "father" that now hated her for betraying mossads trust and joining NCIS.

Her "father" that left her out in somalia to die.

Her "father" that raised her on guns and war and not toys and dolls.

Her "father" that made her a killer.

She knew what she was going to find when she got down there. A dead body of a young isriali women with a note about how Ziva must pay for betraying her father.

As she pulled into NCIS she could see a very mad Gibbs walkin towards her mini cooper.

"You mind telling me what this is about David." he yelled in her face as she got out of the car.

"It is because i joined NCIS. My father feels that I have betrayed him and my country. He called me earlyer to tell me that the body of my friend Rivka would be waiting for me. He also told me that there would be more."

Gibbs stood there for a minute and took in the information that Ziva had just given him. He turned around and looked at DiNozzo

"DiNozzo take Ziver and bring her back to her apartment and dont leave her"

"Got it boss"

Tony walked up to Ziva and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You OK?" Ziva looked up at him.

"What? Ya I am fine"

"OK well give me your Keys because I'm driving" Ziva didnt argue with Tony she just handed him her keys and walked to the other side of her car.

When they got to Zivas apartment Ziva went in to the living room and layed on the couch.

Tony went over to her and picked up her feet , sat down ,and layed them on his lap. Ziva just layed there.

"So whats going on in that mind of yours" Tony asked

"Nothing" Tony knew she was lying

"Ziva look at me" she still did not open her eyes"

"Zi please" Finally Ziva opened her eyes and looked at him

"What"

"Zi I can tell something is wrong will you just put your walls down and let me in?" Ziva put her feet on the floor and sat up.

"OK I will tell you. My father called me today to tell me that he is in America and that I will have a gift waiting for me at NCIS."

"The girl at the crime scene"

"Yes. My good friend from Israel, Rivka. He killed her."

"Why"

"Because of me Tony. Because I am here a United States citizen that quit Mossad and joined NCIS. He killed her because of me" Just as she said that Tony put his arm around her. Ziva finally gave in and started to cry. Tony pulled her in and Ziva buried her face in his chest and sobbed as Tony rubbed her back telling her it would be ok.

"Zi I will never let that man hurt you agian. I will not let him take you away from me. From your home. Your safe" Tony grabbed her hand and just held it.

They sat like that until Ziva stopped crying. Ziva went to bed and sat in a chair close to the bed holding zivas hand so she would know that he was there. Just like he did when Ziva came home from Somalia.

**A/N: so i know that Eli would not have this but i thought it would make a good story please review and tell me any ideas that you have. **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY SO FAR I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY BECAUSE I HAVE A FEELING THAT NONE OF YOU LIKE IT AND I MIGHT DELETE IT SO PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THE STORY OR IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS **


End file.
